


Heart Within a Gearbox

by CookieCrumbles52



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, FNaF’s, Five Nights at Freddy’s, Gen, fivenightsatfreddys, fnaf - Freeform, fnafs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-21 21:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieCrumbles52/pseuds/CookieCrumbles52
Summary: Another account of the killings in the Freddy Fazbear Franchise by Luna Jacobs. Luna is called in on a case pertaining to the dark shadows of her background, one that pulls her back to when she was a young girl. With no choice, she takes the case, hoping to uphold her reputation as a cop and get revenge for everything HE put her through.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue (Pilot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is more to this story than you think and it lies just beneath the surface.

You've all heard the stories about the infamous Freddy Fazbear Franchise and the string of murders throughout the years. But as I said before they are just stories. No one knows the true horrors which lay just beneath the surface, that is, until now.

It all began with an idea. Fazbear Entertainment was yet to be born and one man decided to change the world at a very young age. Animatronics had been created as a means of entertainment. They were showcased in movies and in restaurants, preferably for children's entertainment. A man by the name of Josiah Craivington Moon, a man born with the blood of a mechanic. He started his days working in small factories, building his skills and knowledge over many years of trial and error. He was only a young man when they created the first animatronic, and Josiah knew then that was what he wanted to do.

Years passed on and Moon Industries was born, and so was his family legacy, forever painted in the minds of the people. His factories built hundreds of animatronics for mass production, selling them all over the world. China, Russia, France, Italy, England, etc. But unlike all the other factories, Moon built something that would show the entire world what for. The Locket P.C., a revolutionary device that gave real life to his animatronics. They talked, walked, and showed human emotions.

Many could not believe what he had created, so many came from anywhere and everywhere just to get a glimpse of such a creature as this. But there were also very many who did believe, some who took advantage of these creations and those others who sought to destroy they. Josiah had many enemies, and even more when he built his second and third factories, side by side to each other.

Thousands of places, namely restaurants, commissioned for these animatronics. To name a few: Fredbear Diner, Freddy Fazbear Pizza, Chica's Party World, Candy's Arcade, Rachel's Roundup, and so on.

The loop began in the 1970-80's, the first crime committed right outside Fredbear Diner, a small restaurant not very far into the countryside. This crime stained red lines on Moon Industries, beginning an event I prefer to call 'The Golden Masacre'. The evidence to such an event has been wiped from not only the minds of its witnesses, but by the etchings of history. It just so happened this problem and these killings had been brought to attention by the media in the 80's.

Children began to die in tens by the hand of an unknown killer. Each event committed in or near a restaurant with the same animatronics made by Moon Industries. Seeming suspicious enough many policeman visited Josiah's residence over the course of two years as the murders escalated. Josiah was tried in court and found innocent, but that was not enough for the people. An angry mob rose up setting all three factories on fire. There were many lives lost that day as the remains of the animatronics were scattered across the city.

Josiah Moon died a broken man, tearing himself from his friends, and abandoning his family.

A witness given by: ☹︎♓︎■︎♋︎❒︎♓︎ ❍︎□︎□︎■︎  
Translat-t-t-tio-o-on-n-n: Luna Jacobs


	2. A/N

PLEASE READ (ITS WORTH IT IN THE END) Hello everyone! This is the pilot of a fanfic I've been working on for a while now. If you've gotten the chance to read my Fallen Angel story then you've already gotten a taste of my older style of writing. I haven't been able to write very much these last few years, what with all the chaos of Highschool, getting a job, and a car, along with figuring out how to actually pay for stuff. So I thought I'd put some fanfic pilots out there to see how they did. PLEASE let me know how it is, I'd love(!) to know your opinions. It's kind of exhausting to write a fanfic that NONE of your friends actually understand, or will even tell you how bad it is! So please please please-comment down below and give me some advice, tell me how to make it scarier, or better in general! I'm terrible at horror stories or scary stuff in general, I'm a wuss so advice would surly help! ~ CC [Other upcoming pilots: Undertale, TMNT, Voltron]


	3. Scratches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t open the door, don’t let them in.
> 
> (The word of the day is: W)

Rain pounded against the black top. A loud rumble of thunder filled the air, then there was a bright flash of lighting which lit the dark sign of the infamous establishment. The sign read, ‘Freddy Fazbear's Diner: A Place for Friends & Family Alike!’

The roar of a motorcycle stood side by side with the thunder as the said vehicle with black paint detailed with dark glittering blue flames, pulled into the parking lot. It came to a halt in front of the darkened restaurant in between a line of abandoned cars, the head lights blaring onto the glass doors.

Its driver checked their watch, hiding under the sleeve of their leather jacket before kicking the stand and pulling the keys out of the ignition. Pocketing the keys she slide off the bike and grabbed a satchel bag from the seat compartment. The driver rushed inside for shelter, finding the doors unlocked. The door swung inward and she was inside.

She pushed through another set of doors officially entering the building and took in the warmth of the room. The rider shook of her rain streaked coat and looked around. Dim lights had been turned on in the main party room illuminating its emptiness. Tables were pushed to the sides of the room where empty booths sat, stacked with contents like salt, pepper, and napkin dispensers.

With another shake of her coat and a click of her helmet, her face was revealed. Black hair fell down her back in rivers, crisp blue highlights staining its tips. She shook her head and looked around the room with a pair of dazzling blue eyes. She blew a small bubble with the piece of gum she was currently chewing, and popped it. Her fingers brushed the hair out of her face revealing an eyebrow piercing on the right side of her face. The young woman took the ear buds out switching off the music playing through them. Mindlessly fixing the strap of her purse, which hung around her torso.

"Mr. Fazbear?" she called through the restaurant.

There was a loud grunt as a man in a red and black flannel stumbled out of the janitor's closet with a box in his arms. "Oh Luna there you are! I'm sorry dear would you mind helping me?" he asked struggling to hold the box.

Luna chuckled and nodded placing her helmet on the table closest to her. She rushed to his side, taking the heavy box and hauling it off to a pile of junk claiming one of the booths. "Thank you dear."

"No problem." She chuckled. "What are you doing with all of this?" 

"Oh this? This is just junk that we moved from the old building." He said scratching at his beard before running a hand through his greying black hair. "We're putting it all in a van and tomorrow we'll drive it to a storage unit. We're planning to keep it there until we get around to sorting through it all." He explained.

"This is the last box sir!" Luna and Mr. Fazbear perked up as a new voice called out of the closet. A young man with blonde spiked hair came out of the closet, a box in his own arms. He too had a eyebrow piercing, a ring on the left side and two on his lower lip. As he spoke she caught sight of a tongue piercing. He wore a black t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans which were covered in old paint stains.

"Thank you Christian." Mr. Fazbear smiled.

"Of course sir." Christian chuckled placing the box on a nearby table. "Who's this?" he asked smiling kindly at Luna, sending her a quick wink. She narrowed her eyes and raised a brow, returning his wink with a stern look.

"Chris this is Luna, she's the new mechanic, her grandfather was an old friend of mine." Mr. Fazbear said placing a hand on her shoulder, Luna had to stop herself as she almost flinched from the man's touch. "Luna this is Christian our Janitor."

"It's nice to meet you." Luna chuckled her stern expression turning to one of humor, holding out her hand, he quickly shook it earning an eye roll.

"You too." He winced at how hard she squeezed his hand, catching the look she gave him. His face turned to one of embarrassment.

Such a great actor, she snorted internally.

"Now Chris why don't you introduce Luna to the rest of our night staff and then to her workshop? I can handle the rest from here."

"Are you sure sir? Those boxes are pretty heavy." he responded putting his hands on his hips.

"I'm sure." Mr. Fazbear chuckled, "The van is just waiting outside."

"If you say so." Chris shrugged, "Come on Luna, I'll introduce you to the guys."

Luna nodded, grabbing her helmet from the table, tucking it under her arm and followed him. They walked through the many hallways passing several party rooms and display cases. It was so much bigger than any of the other past establishments, definitely nicer as well. Luna glanced at her watch as she looked back on her meeting with Mr. Fazbear. He was so much older now, a harmless old man who owned a family based franchise. She rolled her eyes at the thought, 'family friendly', Yeah right.

The new re-opening was in a month and it was Luna's job to get all of the animatronics in working order and the new animatronics built. That was going to be a pain in itself, she hadn't touched a wrench in two years, much less built something.

"So much for being inconspicuous." She said crossly once they were far enough away.

"Right sorry..." Chris rubbed his neck. "I'm still new at this." He appeared nervous making her frown. She felt guilt jab her heart, it wasn't his fault, it was the Chief's. He was the one to put Chris on this case.

"I know, just try not to be so obvious next time okay?" She said punching his arm playfully. He chuckled and nodded. "You'll get it eventually, it takes time to become an actor." She said dramatically. "Beside I can't have my partner die on me in the first week."

He scoffed but said nothing about the last comment. "Yeah right." He drawled. "Any news from the boss?" She hummed tossing him her helmet. He yelped almost dropping it. Unzipping her jacket she pulled out a folder which had been carefully tucked away. She passed it to him and stuck her hand in the pocket of her jeans as they passed Pirate Cove.

"I was pretty surprised when Fazbear told me there was going to be a new mechanic."

"Yeah." Luna shrugged, "Well it couldn't be helped. I knew eventually I'd have to visit my cursed roots." she sighed kicking at a rusty bolt, abandoned on the ground. It must've belonged to an animatronic, and had been knocked loose by one of the movers.

"What's that?" Chris asked. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He caught her gaze and his face dropped. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." Her voice was soft but firm. "You were bound to ask at some point." she took her helmet back. "Its a good skill to have. Mechanic's blood I guess. You'd think it would be easy, I mean, when your family once owned the biggest chain factories in the world. Bringing in millions a day just for a single product."

"Really? You'll have to tell me about it sometime."

"Sure."

The conversation ended there, and didn't pick up until they approached a blue door with a large mirrored window next to it. "Knock knock! Pizza delivery guy." Chris said tapping on the metal door.

The door opened by sliding upwards, a young brunette man wearing a blue flannel leaned his arm against the door frame propping his closed fist on his hip. "Very funny Chrisy." he chuckled rolling his eyes.

"Hey! I told you to stop calling me that!" Chris groaned.

"Yeah whatever you say Chrisy." The man chuckled again, making him groan louder.

The man's eyes went from Chris to Luna in a matter of moments, and they grew wider that a Thanksgiving turkey. "Well I'll be...what on Earth are you doing here kid?!" Luna found herself in a headlock being noogied by this grown man.

"Hey watch the piercings, ya goof!" Luna scoffed pushing away from him with a laugh, hitting his shoulder in a playful manner.

"Did you get taller? You've got to be-what?-5'10?" He asked leaning against the doorway again.

She scoffed again, "5'10? Yeah right, you're the tall one, you can't even fit in the doorway!"

"I beg to differ, have you see how short these doorways are? Santa would have a hard time gettin' through this." He pat the metal of the frame, causing her to snort.

"Always the dramatic one." She rolled her eyes.

"Looks like the apple doesn't fall from the tree."

"Dude we aren't even related!"

"Um....hi, still here." Chris interrupted softly.

"Oh...right!" the man chuckled scratching the back of his head.

"You two know each other?" Chris asked raising a brow stuffing his hands in his jean pockets.

"Yeah this punk and I go way back, I used to babysit her." Mike explained.

"As if! I was the one babysitting you!" Luna laughed smacking his arm.

"Ouch! That hurts kid, and after everything we've been through!" Mike said dramatically.

"Yeah yeah, spare me your drama. And hey! I'm 25 now, grandpa!~"

"I've been shot!" He clutched his chest throwing a hand over his brow.

"Yo Mike, wanna let us in on the conversation?" A voice called out from the office.

Mike's flushed in embarrassment, and Luna had to cover her mouth in order to stifle a snort. Mike pushed himself off the frame, allowing the view of three other guys.

"Sorry, I got carried away."

The first to get up was a black dude, dressed in a casual hoodie and sweats, the faded print of the restaurant's logo on the front of it. His sleeves were rolled up to show his tattoos and bracelets, including a watch. He had one hoop piercing on each ear. "Eyyy, Christen! What's up my brother?" He fist bumped Chris before doing some sort of handshake with him.

"Not much my dude, been a hot minute since last time!"

"I know right?!" He stepped out of the office to talk with him better. "Who's this?" He motioned to Luna in a friendly manner, and she could finally make out the hint of Southern in his voice.

"Oh-uh, this is Luna! She's gonna be our new mechanic. Luna, this is Fritz."

"Echante!" Fritz stuck his hand out to her. Luna smirked and shook it, but was taken aback when the handshake turned into a hand kiss. She snorted at his dorkiness and let it happen.

"Quite the flatterer aren't you?"

He chuckled and put a hand to his heart, "I try. My mama always said to treat a lady, even one you just met, like a Queen. Cuz they'll respect you a lot more that way."

"Wow, now that's somethin' to live by." She smacked Mike's chest, "You could learn a thing or two from this guy."

"Yeah right." Mike rolled his eyes playfully. He then turned to the two men still left in the office. "You guys comin' out or what?"

"Yeah yeah, don't get your panties in a twist." one of them men scoffed pushing himself out of the wheely-chair that was set up next to one of the larger computers inside. Followed by another who decided to grab a drink at that time from the mini fridge in the corner.

The first took Mike's old place, leaning against the frame. He had to have been the oldest out of the four, with getting black hair and dark green eyes. His dark purple/grey flannel rolled up at the sleeves. He held out a hand to her, revealing a faded tattoo of a rabbit, looking like it came out of an old children's book.

"Call me Vince."

"Luna. Nice tattoo you've got there." She smiled kindly.

"Oh this old thing?" He lifted his sleeve to show it better, "My daughter picked it out for me. Said, only a man could wear something like that."

"Aw that's so sweet." Luna's smile grew soft, imagining it.

Mike drew her attention away from the sweet picture. "Luna this is my pal Jeremy. Luna's the one I was talking about the other day." Mike said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"O...Oh! It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot...lot of stories about you, believe me. Mike talks about you a lot!" Jeremy smiled, a clear stutter in his words. 

"Oh really now?" Luna smugly looked at Mike while folding her arms, only to see him shrug.

"I may have gone off about you a few times." Mike chuckled.

"Well it's nice to meet you Jeremy." Luna smiled.

"Y-You too!"

"So Luna if you couldn't tell by now these are our security guards, usually we only have one but with how big this place is now we managed to get the best and most experienced." Chris explained. "Two for the day, two for night. Until the place it open you'll probably see a lot of all four of us."

"No complaints here." She folded her arms again.

Vince cleared his throat tapping at his watch. Mike glanced at it before turning to the clock in the office. "Almost midnight." he mumbled suddenly losing his smile.

Luna felt a sudden churn in her stomach as all playfulness left the men's faces. Luna glanced at her own watch, man, time really does fly when you're having fun. She swore it had been eleven when she had drove up to the restaurant, she could've been wrong.

"We gotta get back to work but it was nice to see you again kiddo." Mike said ruffling her hair once more as the others began filing into the office. "Catch you later?"

"Yeah, see you guys." Luna waved as they began walking away, Chris leading her down another hallway.

Mike was the last to enter back in, watching her figure until she had completely disappeared behind the corner. "Be careful..." He mumbled before joined the others in the office.

~

"Here we are, you're new workshop.  
Everything that you should be here. But just in case, Mr. Fazbear and I will be more happy to help you get what you need." Chris said handing her a small set of keys. "The old animatronics are in that room next door." he continued motioning to a door not three feet away. As Chris began yapping on about what kind of equipment was in there she took a good look at it.

It was strange to her, the entire building had been built from the ground up, having finished almost a month ago. Yet, this door looked like it had been through a world war and slapped back together again. The metal bore three huge dents, like something from a fist. The blue paint was chipped in several large areas, and there were very messy splatters of red paint all over.

Scratches, deep ones, covered the entire door, like gashes from a tiger attack, and unlike all the other doors, this one didn't have a window, near, or even on it. The door itself made her stomach squeeze with discomfort. She very rarely got squeamish but right now she swore she was being watched from behind it.

The world suddenly came back to her and she could hear Chris again. Focus. Luna huffed internally. She had always hated it when she zoned out, especially when someone was talking to her. "Once we get them all emptied out we'll be using it for storage, and I'll have a janitor's closet again!"

"Right, thanks Chris." Luna said softly lifting her gaze off the door to look at him.

"Yeah no problem! I'll let you get settled in, see you." Chris said glancing at his watch before leaving.

Luna waved before turning back to the two doors. She hummed thoughtfully for a moment, weighing her options, deciding on the later. Might as well get situated in the shop before checking out the creepy room next door.

Luna slid the key in the slot and turned it, when the door made a satisfying click, she pushed the door in. It was pitch dark inside, the only light was that of the hall. Her hand felt along the wall closest to her, there had to a switch somewhere...right? She sighed and pulled out her phone switching the flashlight on. A thin layer of dust covered literally everything.

"This place is supposed to be new." she sighed to herself. Guess whoever set this up didn't care much to clean up a bit.

Her fingers brushed against the switch, and she flicked it on. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust, but when they did she looked around. Before her sat a very small room one that was jam-packed with equipment. Closest to her was a long desk practically leaning against the wall. A lamp, computer, and fan sat on it, with a spinning chair neatly tucked under the desk.

On one end of the room there was a deep red curtain which had been drawn back to reveal a colorful chest, a small line of fabrics, and a table with a sewing machine. At the other end there stood two filing cabinets and a closet door. A clock ticked quietly above the entrance, while a digital one said quietly next to the computer. Luna set her helmet and satchel bag on the desk. She slipped off her jacket revealing her star patterned sweater. Hanging it over the back of the chair. There was a gift basket on the desk which Luna had completely overlooked.

With the utmost grace she flopped down onto the chair kicking her legs onto the desk. She grabbed the small card which had been attached to it, deciding then to bite at her polished black nails as she read.

Dear Miss Jacobs,  
This is just a way of saying thank you & welcoming you to the Fazbear family! If you need anything you'll know to ask any of the staff. There's a list under the basket of all the equipment we have & where we have placed it. You can change this to wherever you feel most comfortable. There are blueprints for all animatronics in the bottom right hand drawer of the filing cabinet (under the desk). Again welcome to the family!

~ Sincerely  
Fredrick Fazbear & Friends

She smiled to herself before lifting up the basket, grabbing the piece of paper under it and setting the basket back down. She read over the list, mumbling the objects listed there. After reading it over she folded it and stuffed it in her back pocket.

Her attention was taken by the small chest next to the sewing machine. Not four steps in and she was already there. Luna stooped down and unlocked it with the set of keys. Her fingers flew up to cover her nose, the entire thing smelled rancid! She hadn't even opened it yet. With a deep breathe she lifted the lid.

Creakkkkkkkk

Luna gagged covering her mouth as well. She set her sights on a mountain of props and very old costumes. Swords, bow ties, posters, hats, you name it and it was in there, along with a clown outfit, two skimpy waitress uniforms, and half of a tutu, one that had been ripped to shreds on just one side. The costumes smelled like mothballs, and were even wet to the touch. Mold. Luna forced herself to hold in the bile. They would be the first to go. Thankfully the props seemed untouched and in pretty good condition, except for the smell of course.

Then her eyes caught sight of a red rotary telephone lying next to several bow ties and a microphone. Luna grabbed ahold of it, shutting the box quickly. She found herself sitting at the desk again, placing it right next to the fan. Luna grabbed her satchel, emptying it out onto the desk. Several packets of gum, a couple pens and pencils, a notebook, her wallet, keys, and a long forgotten bag of chocolate kisses. She grabbed a pencil and the notebook, separating them from the pile. Luna bent down, opening the filing cabinet which had been stashed underneath. She grabbed the ring of keys and unlocked the bottom drawer. Three folders lay inside, caked with a thick layer of dust and grease.

"Ugh..." Luna mumbled before slowly and carefully taking the folders out. "Gross." the objects felt grimy and oily in her hands as she placed them on the desk. She grabbed a rag from one of the drawers and wiped her hands.

The rag was tossed aside and she dug through her almost empty bag, bringing out a folder which struggled on its way out. She set it down next to the other three and began to carefully look through the blueprints one by one. With a small flick of pages her notebook was open and ready. She grabbed the pencil and began jotting, taking note of each animatronic and it's character. Despite the griminess of the folder the blueprints were thankfully intact.

As time passed her eyelids started to feel heavy and began playing tricks on her. She could see shadows in the corners of the room growing and taking form only to disappear when she got a better look. She was getting pretty annoyed, and the silence wasn't helping with any of it. She sighed and reached for her earbuds which were still waiting in her pocket.

She stopped mid-reach as she was sent tumbling off her chair as the metal door shook violently. A loud slam, like it had been attacked with a wreaking ball. Luna clutched her heart as she stumbled to her feet grabbing the side of the desk to stabilize herself.

"What the-" another slam, followed by a scream. She jumped and backed up, keeping her distance from the door. Her hands shook, that was no normal scream. The scream itself, which had inhuman entirely, stirred something in her. Something which made her very soul shake.

Luna looked back to when she first opened that metal door, remembering how heavy it was, and how hard it was to actually open. So what in the world was powerful enough to shake that door? Secretly, she didn't really want to find out. Whatever it was, it really wanted to get in. Not on her watch.

Luna looked around for anything she could use to defend herself with. That's when she saw it. An old monkey wrench sitting on the floor in one corner of the room. She didn't question the odd placement of the object and practically threw herself on it, holding it out in front of her. Behind the door, it had become completely silent. She grabbed a hold on her phone and unlocked it, bringing up her texting app.

—————————————————––––––––––

Mike something's going on outside my door!

-

Where the h r u?

Read Saturday

-

I know u can see this don't ignore me

Delivered

-

Mikey?

-  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
She had to cover her mouth as the room next door was broke into. She could feel the power from the hit just by standing there as the concrete walls shook. Her opponent's attention was now on whatever was next door, giving her a moment to breathe and panic properly.

It all came too quickly and she found her body shutting down as a flash, a memory, appeared before her very eyes. She fell to the ground hugging her arms, dropping the wrench. She ignored the rattle as the anxiety grew.

"Keep it together Lu. It's going to be okay." She muttered to herself, wiping the sweat from her forehead. "You've trained for this stuff. This is why the chief put you in the godforsaken place."

Her muttering came to a halt as a noise rang out through the shop. It seemed next door wasn't good enough. Metal scrapping against metal, causing her to shudder at the sound. It scratched along the outside of the door, dragging its 'nails' (more like claws) across the metal surely damaging the door. Not that it mattered anyways, it was a crap door.

It rapped at the door harshly almost pleading to be let in. Luna hesitated for a moment, grabbing the monkey wrench and standing up. A look of determination crossing her face. She raised the weapon and approached the door. Another knock. She didn't know why she did it, but soon enough her lips parted and she spoke.

"Come in."

Her body became stiff as the knob rattled for a moment, then, silence. It seemed whatever it was liked to have a pattern. Noise, then quiet, noise again, and then it was silent. Her legs moved before her brain could catch up. With arm raised, phone abandoned on the ground, her shaky hand came in contact with the knob. The door opened slowly, too slowly, but it was all she could manage. To add to the effect it let out a loud creak. In that moment, she remembered the gun which she had forgotten in the compartment of her motorcycle. Her face became white as she stared into the empty hallway.

Unseen eyes watched her making her stomach churn. Her lips were dry but she made no effort to wet them with her lips. She shook the flash of another memory out of her mind, focusing on the stilled shadows. The longer she stood there, the more exposed she felt.

A full two minutes and she knew. Her body and mind moved in time, finally connecting to every muscle. She threw herself back into the room, slamming the door shut as a blur came straight for her, slamming against the door. Luna locked the knob immediately barring the door at the top then scrambling to get her phone as another inhuman screech rang out. Its attacks where ruthless on the poor door. She pulled up Mike's number.

Ring

Bang, bang!

Ring

Bang!

Ring

. . .

Ring

Scritch, scritch

Ring

Scritch

Ring—Beep

"We're sorry this number cannot be reached at this time, please leave a message after th-" she ended the call, keeping completely silent.

Scritch, scratch

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Hello?"

Luna almost choked, and forced herself to be quiet by sticking the tip of her thumb in her mouth and biting down on it. She was shaking as the laughter of a child rang out, and she slid to her knees.

"Hello?" The same voice of the child came through the door.

Luna pushed herself as far as she could from the door, keeping her back against whatever was behind her. She could see dark spots in her vision now. She was hyperventilating. The voice was taunting her, pushing her towards something. Insanity perhaps.

Her chest squeezed painfully forcing her to clutch it with both hands somehow keeping an eye on the door a the while. She couldn't breathe, like she was being choked by an unseen force.

She was alone...no one was going to come for her. It's not like they ever did anyway. Luna blinked, darkness had swallowed her body, it was all she could see. She could feel once more the cold gaze of something beyond this reality staring down at her. The lights of the shop flickered for a moment before plunging the physical realm in pitch black curtain.

"Don't you want to join the party?" As the voice spoke, she could hear it drop an octave at the word 'party'.

"Luna." Her heart stopped and her body became numb. She was surrounded. The way it called out to her, "Oh Luna, where have you gone? Come out and p-p-p-play-y-y-y-y!" the voice glitched like an old arcade game from the seventies. In the middle of speaking the voice changed to that of a sad little girl, to one that was more high pitched adding a taunting happiness to it.

Reality slammed into her as if she had been hit by a train as Mike's caller ID popped up in her phone. Her hands struggled to keep their grip on it and she watched helplessly as it clattered to the ground. Luna pulled her knees up to her chest watching it wiggle on the ground as it buzzed, lighting up only a small portion of the room before growing dark.

The scratching had long since passed and for a full five minutes there was nothing to be heard. Then there was a scuffle against the tiled floor. Then another. She felt a presence in front of her, it surged with a threatening aura, pouring into her veins turning them ice cold. His voice was right in her ear as a tear ran down her cheek, "I see you."

A scream left her lips, it was so loud she swore the walls shook from it. Instincts kicked in and she threw the wrench in the direction of the presence. Her hands flew up to her ears as she scrambled to get farther into the already tight corner, continuing to scream into the darkness. A gun shot rang through the two rooms separated by only a door, silencing the creature.

The door flew open and she jumped, accidentally slamming her head against the wall in surprise. Luna clutched her head as pain throbbed harshly at the forming bruise. A dizzy spell overthrew her; the lights were switched on and she was suddenly blind by the sudden exposure.

Fin.


End file.
